(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hypodermic syringes and, more particularly, to a syringe holder for a hypodermic syringe to prevent accidental needle pricks.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Syringes are often used for administering medication to or drawing body fluids from patients suffering from infectious diseases. Numerous cases have been reported in which doctors, nurses, or other medical personnel have been infected by accidental needle pricks. The seriousness of the problem has become more acute in light of the recent spread of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). Accordingly, it is of utmost importance that extreme care be exercised in the handling and disposal of hypodermic syringes after use to prevent the accidental transmission of the HIV virus, as well as other infectious diseases.
In the past, various types of guards or shielding devices have been devised for hypodermic needles to prevent accidental needle pricks. Typically, a guard is slidably mounted on the syringe barrel and is moveable from an extended position in which the protective shield overlies the needle to a retracted position in which the needle is exposed. A latching mechanism of some type is commonly provided for locking the shield in the extended position.
While the prior art protective shields are capable of preventing accidental needle pricks, such prior art devices have not been widely use. One drawback is that most prior art devices can be used only with specially designed syringes which are generally more costly to produce than conventional disposable syringes.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved syringe holder and needle guard which is operable to prevent accidental needle pricks while, at the same time, is adapted to use a conventional disposable syringe.